A New Life/Surrounded By Death
This is the eighteenth episode of the A New Life Season Two and the twenty-sixth episode overall. "You're not okay, Pete! Jesus, you can barely walk! Maybe we should reconsider this plan..." said Sarah, helping Pete to get on his feet, right after Duncan threw him at the cell and locked the door. ---- "I told you, I'm fine! I'm not "reconsidering" shit. We got people to get us away from the cells, that was all we needed." he harshly said, cutting her off. "But you're not in condition to do it!" Sarah protested. "I don't give a shit. I can't sit here for days waiting for them to kill us all because of my eye. I will get back to those fuckers, even if I need to be carried around." Pete said. Seconds after, knocks on the door were heard. "Yo. It's Francis. I overheard that they took an eye of the curly haired guy, is it true?" asked him in his usual unfitting voice. "Yeah." Pete answered. "Shit, dude. Are you still up for it? I mean I came here to free you and stuff but I can still radio Steph and abort the mission, you heard that? If you're feeling like waiting..." "Just unlock the goddamn door." said Pete. "Okay, okay... No need to be rude and stuff." Francis said in a low tone, unlocking the door. ---- "Francis, is everything coming up okay?" whispered Steph at the radio. "Affirmative, miss." he replied. "Great." Steph poked her head out of the dark corner and looked at the front gate of the school. Only one bandit was there as a guard, and it was that idiot Norman. She smiled at the realization that the bandit was in a deep sleep, snoring loudly on the chair he was supposed to be sit, watching the movement outside. Steph quickly ran to the gate, carefully crouched to avoid being spotted by any other bandit that was patrolling the area or just breaking the sleep time rule. She held her breathe as she passed by Norman, not wanting to wake him up, and headed to the gate. "All these security shit inside... And yet they lock the front gate with a simple lock." she said to herself, laughing proudly as she unlocked the padlock that was tied to a long chain that kept the gate closed. She removed it and opened it. Outside the base, Steph could hear zombies grunting at the distance. She opened her backpack and grabbed two flares, that she managed to steal from the armory earlier the day. She lit them up and threw one at the direction of the yet unseen herd, and dropped one at the ground. "This is going to be a big party." she said, smiling as slowly the zombies started to get out of the woods and follow the lights. She ran back inside, letting the gate open to the dead to invade. "Now I just need to play it cool." she said to herself. ---- "Okay, so the plan isn't that hard. The dead get in, they cause us a distraction, we run. Simple as that." said Francis. "That's it? We go outside and run through a herd of zombies and thugs? We'll get killed right after we get outside." said Leon. "That's, my friend... Is why I brought these." said Francis, putting his backpack at the ground and opening it. "I brought one for each person. It should make our escape easier. It still won't be safe, of course, but it won't be impossible." he said, handing a pistol to each one of the survivors. "I'm not very good with these..." said Matthew, shakily taking the gun. "Well, too bad. You'll need it or else a zombie will sink his teeth into your neck before you can say "Holy Shit I think it was best to take that gun." If we stay together, we'll get the fuck out of here in no time." said Francis. "Hold on... The plan is just run away? What's up with just assuming they won't go back to get us later?" asked Kurt. "Yeah, I agree. I think someone should make sure that these monsters won't go after anyone again." said Angela. "I want to kill that asshole Jasper myself. I will do it." said Pete. "You're not in condition to do it alone, Pete!" replied Angela. "Stop fucking worrying about me, I'm fine!" he said, loudly. "No, I won't. Because if I stop worrying about you, you'll get yourself killed in less than a minute. I'm going with you, whether you like it or not." she said, with a determined look on her face. "I'll go too. Increase the numbers in cause shit happens. Besides, I want to make them pay for everything they did." said Leon. "But, Leon..." tried to interfere Jessie, but got stopped by Leon's finger on her lips. "Shhhh, don't worry about me, hon. You know nothing will happen with good old Leon." he said with a smile. ""Hon"? Since when..." whispered Matthew to Tyrone. "Ok, so looks like we have a plan. We don't have much time to do this..." said Francis, as one zombie started to hit the door of the complex, trying to break in. "Aaaand we're about to have a lot less. Good luck you three, I hope you know what you're doing." "Me too." said Pete. ---- At the guardhouse by the gate, Norman was still in a deep sleep. However, he was starting to get annoyed by some increasing noises, that ended up waking him up. He got up and rubbed his eyes, visibly angry about being awoken. He opened the door and looked around, finding the gate open. "What the fuck...?" he asked himself. "Who the fuck did this? Appear, motherfucker! I will put a fucking bullet on your head!" he yelled. The screaming attracted a zombie nearby, that managed to sneak up behind his back without the bandit even noticing it. The zombie sunk his teeth in Norman's neck, just about when he realized what was happening. Took by surprise, Norman didn't managed to fight back and was easily pinned to the ground. ---- Outside the complex being used as a prison, halfway through it and the actual base, the zombies were already a trouble to the group. There must be a few dozens of them there, and they could hear intense gunfire at the actual base, where Pete, Angela and Leon headed to take down Jasper once for all. "Are you alright, buddy? They didn't hurt you, did they?" asked Kurt, shooting a zombie in the head. "No... No one even got close to me... Angela kept them away..." replied Nate, raising his gun at another one, but stopping as he fell dead, victim of one of Tyrone's bullets. "I can't say the same... Heh." he laughed, but it made his bruised body to hurt. "But it's good that they didn't land a hand on you, Nate. I'd hunt them down one by one if they did." "I know... You will protect me forever... That's what you said, right?" asked the boy. "Forever." Kurt replied. "Not wanting to break up the touching family reunion, but we're kind of in a tough situation here!" yelled Tyrone. "Yeah whatever, dickhead!" Kurt yelled back, shooting another zombie through his eyeball. ---- Steph was running through the base, now an complete chaos of bullets flying by and screams of people getting devoured. She is surprised by two zombies coming in different directions, but she manages to shoot down both of them with her pistol. She turns around the corner to find a bunch of dead corpses, while Tom is trying to take down about ten zombies by himself with a pistol. "Stephanie! Where the fuck where you at? What the fuck is going on?" he asked after noticing her. "I have no idea! I think someone sneaked out and attracted them here!" she replied. "Yeah, whatever it was, I don't give a fuck, okay? Just give me a hand here, right? I'm running out!" he asked. "Sure thing, Tom." she said. As the man turned around, Steph raised her gun, but instead of pointing it at the zombies, she pointed it at the back of his head and pulled the trigger. The bullet passed through his head, getting out from his face in an enormous blast, that made his still working eye to come out of its socket and fly away. The giant muscular body hit the floor, dead, as a pool of blood formed and the zombies were getting close. "See you in Hell, fucker." she said, grabbing his gun and running away from the scene, heading to the meeting point that she and Francis set up. ---- "I don't know what the fuck is going on, but I won't let a fucking herd ruin everything I worked so hard to build." said Jasper, hurriedly walking around his office and grabbing a sniper rifle that was fixed to the wall. "Do you think a bunch of dead fucks will stop me? Think again, motherfuckers. I HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE!" he said, aiming at the head of a zombie and shooting him in the head. ---- "Look! Jasper is shooting zombies at his office!" exclaimed Angela, pointing to a window where a red headed man could be seen firing a sniper rifle. "Now that we know where he is we just need to get there and shoot him in the head, or... I don't know, push him off the window..." suggested Leon, that was running and backing Pete up at the same time. "No. I want that motherfucker to suffer. Just like he wanted us to. He must go down nice and slow." said Pete, with anger and fury in his eye. "Hey, what the fuck do you people think you're doing?" a familiar voice was heard. From around two corners right in front of the stairs that led to the principal's office and another important rooms, the twins, Dennis and Duncan appeared, both armed with AK-47s. Dennis had a big bandage covering his left ear. "You don't think we're going to let you in that easily, do you?" asked Duncan, menacingly smiling like always. "Fuck, not these guys..." said Pete to himself, as the three stopped running. Cast Starring: *Peter Daniels Mitchell *Angela Williams *Kurt Harrison *Nate Harrison *Leon Carter *Tyrone *Jasper *Does not appear in this episode. Also Starring: *Jim (No Lines) *Matthew *Jessie *Sarah *Dennis Green *Duncan Green *Stephanie Villa *Does not appear in this episode. Co-Stars: *Francis *Bandit Norman *Bandit Tom *Does not appear in this episode. Deaths *Bandit Norman (Alive) - Devoured by zombies. *Bandit Tom (Alive) - Shot in the back of the head by Stephanie Villa. Trivia *Last appearance of Bandit Norman (Alive). *Last appearance of Bandit Tom (Alive).